Blind
by Yumiko20
Summary: TRADUCTION. Kain désire Aido. Aido est tout simplement aveugle. One-shot – Aido x Kain.


**Titre original : **Blinded by Love

**Auteur :** TwoFacedPhantom

**Traductrice :** Yumiko20

**Bêta-reader :** Camille

**Catégorie : **Supernatural / Romance

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Hanabusa Aido – Akatsuki Kain

**Résumé : **Kain désire Aido. Aido est tout simplement aveugle. One-shot – Aido x Kain.

**Disclamer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _Blind_ de TwoFacedPhantom qui m'a aimablement donné son autorisation ! Sinon, tout appartient à l'auteur du manga _Vampire Knight_, Hino Matsuri.

**Blinded by Love**

Le bruit de la peau rencontrant la peau retentit à travers le pavillon de la Lune. Personne ne fut surpris de voir Aido Hanabusa recevoir une nouvelle punition du Président des élèves, Kaname Kuran. Aido baissa la tête, déçu. Il ne sera jamais parfait pour son bien-aimé Kaname. Il fallait toujours qu'il foire tout. « Sors de ma vue. » Les mots de Kaname étaient comme de l'acide, coulant sur lui et le brûlant de l'intérieur, le faisant grimacer. Sans un mot, Aido se retourna et monta les escaliers. A l'étage, la plupart des étudiants étaient sortis de leurs dortoirs, et le regardaient. Aido les ignora, haïssant le fait d'être encore observé, et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son cousin plus âgé, Kain Akatsuki.

Il entra et claqua la porte derrière lui, ce qui attira l'attention de son cousin ; mais Kain savait déjà ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il avait fait. Kaname venait toujours le voir pour lui demander de tenir son cousin, lui indiquant les erreurs qu'il commettait, mais Kain ne pouvait plus le faire. C'était faire passer Aido pour un enfant, ce qu'il n'était plus. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'agissait pas comme tel, de temps en temps.

D'une manière puérile, Aido fit tomber les livres empilés sur la table de nuit en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. « Hanabusa. » L'appela Kain, mais son cousin l'ignora, en claquant à nouveau la porte. Kain fronça les sourcils, inquiet de ce que son cousin pouvait faire à l'intérieur. Il plaça ses mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, prêt à se lever et à se précipiter pour l'aider.

Au même instant, une glace se brisa dans la salle de bains et la légère odeur du sang de Aido flotta dans l'air. Kain pouvait facilement reconnaître le sang de son cousin, parce qu'il avait une odeur différente. Elle était plus intense, plus puissante. Elle avait le pouvoir de le conduire au bord de la folie ; ce qui était en train d'arriver à cet instant. En fait, Kain avait déjà goûté son sang, mais qu'une seule fois. Et c'était sûrement le meilleur moment de sa vie. Le sang de Aido était épais, fort et appétissant.

Le bruit de l'eau lui signala que Aido avait ouvert le robinet. Cela signifiait qu'il s'était réellement blessé et il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas que Kain interfère ou s'inquiète, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Kain se leva et se dirigea promptement vers la porte, toquant rapidement contre le bois dur. « Hanabusa ! Ouvre la porte. » Ce n'était pas une question, il lui demandait littéralement d'ouvrir la porte. Comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, ses yeux se baissèrent, son regard devint furieux, et rapidement, il recula de quelques pas, leva son pied et donna un coup pour ouvrir la porte.

Kain entra et regarda sur sa gauche. Aido était assis sur les toilettes, le couvercle de la lunette clos et la tête cachée dans ses mains. De petites trainées de sang s'écoulaient entre ses doigts ; provoquant chez Kain le désire d'engloutir la gorge de son cousin. Le verre brisé attira son attention, et quand il se tourna, il trouva le miroir cassé en milles morceaux. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo, et stoppa l'eau qui coulait sans raisons.

Kain détourna les yeux des débris et regarda son cousin qui restait immobile, indifférent. Kain soupira et se plaça en face de lui, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. « Hanabusa… » Chuchota-t-il. Lentement, les mains de Aido glissèrent de son visage et s'abaissèrent, retournées, pour l'empêcher de voir les blessures causées par le verre brisé. « Laisses-moi voir… » Continua-t-il à voix basse, espérant que son cousin lui obéirait. Et il le fit. A nouveau, les mouvements de Aido furent lents, mais il bougea. Ses mains se tournèrent du bon côté et révélèrent les coupures et les petites bouts de verre enfoncés dans sa peau. Kain grimaça à cette vision. Ensuite, il regarda le visage de son cousin. Etonnamment, ses mains avaient laissé deux grandes lignes de sang sur sa figure. Pas dessinées par les paumes, mais par les doigts qui s'étaient posés sur sa peau parfaitement douce et pâle.

« Ton uniforme a besoin d'être lavé. » Indiqua Kain en nettoyant les blessures, se débarrassant du sang recouvrant les mains de son cousin. « Je ne serai jamais assez parfait pour lui. » Murmura Aido, en retenant l'attention de Kain. « Parfait pour qui ? » Demanda-t-il, même s'il sentait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. « Kaname-sama. » Déclara-t-il franchement. Kain mit du temps à réaliser qu'il était furieux de sa réponse. Rien que d'entendre ce nom le rendait nerveux, il serra les poings. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit qu'il aurait aimé que Aido dise son nom plutôt que celui de Kaname. Seul Aido était parfait pour lui. Même s'ils étaient cousins, Kain l'aimait profondément. Il se moquait de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. Personne ne le savait de toute façon.

Kain avait fini de guérir ses mains et se leva, empoignant un chiffon et le passant sous l'eau. Il ferma le robinet et s'agenouilla à nouveau devant Aido. « Regardes-moi. » Dit-il, et Aido fit ce qui lui était demandé, levant la tête pour que Kain puisse la nettoyer. Il lava le côté gauche de son visage, nettoyant le sang. Il s'attaqua ensuite au côté droit. Mais quand le chiffon entra en contact avec sa joue froide et pâle, Aido tressaillit, déplaçant son visage loin du tissu. Instinctivement, sa main se leva et recouvrit sa joue, la protégeant du chiffon. « Ca fait mal Akatsuki… » Se plaignit-il. « Est-ce que c'est le tissu qui te fait mal ou la correction que t'as donné Kaname ? » Demanda Kain. Aido baissa les yeux. La douleur traversa ses yeux bleu acier. Kain haïssait Kaname pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, même s'il l'avait mérité.

De sa main libre, il prit la main de Aido, restée de manière protectrice sur sa joue, et la baissa pour pouvoir nettoyer la peau. Il fut plus gentil cette fois. Tellement gentil que Aido ne tressaillit pas ; il resta assis, lui permettant d'ôter le sang. Quand il eut fini, Kain se releva. Il regarda le verre brisé et se massa la nuque. « Ca prendra un bon moment pour tout nettoyer. Ca sera aussi dangereux. » Indiqua-t-il. « Je dois te rendre fou, hein ? » Demanda Aido, et Kain le regarda perplexe. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Il soupira et laissa retomber son bras. « En fait, c'est le cas. Mais je ne te mordrai jamais sans ta permission, mon cher Hanabusa. »

« Et si je te donnais ma permission ? » Demanda Aido, le testant du regard. Il remarqua que la respiration de Kain, après s'être accélérée, se calmait lentement. « Ne te moque pas de moi. » Grogna-t-il, les dents serrées. Aido rigola, se leva et le regarda. « Je ne pouvais pas résister. Maintenant, il faut que je prenne une douche, cousin. Je suis plutôt sale après ces événements. » Expliqua-t-il. Kain laissa échapper un soupir de déception, il avait espéré que son cousin le laisserait se nourrir ce soir. « Comment peux-tu me dire de partir après m'avoir fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il. Aido se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent, rafraichissant le corps de Kain. Aido se pencha davantage, son souffle froid jouant avec les nerfs de son cousin. Il pouvait facilement sentir que Kain perdrait tout contrôle d'ici quelques secondes. Se penchant encore et frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, Aido murmura, « Je n'ai jamais dit que je la prendrais seul. »

**Fin**


End file.
